Oz: A Wizard of Oz Tale
by xXKaidynXx
Summary: Oz has fallen under the control to the wicked witches of the East and West. But there is hope for Oz, her heir, but her three guardian's must awaken before she can return to Oz and return the great land to the way she was before. Rated M for later Content. Please Read, Rate, and Review.


**I know most people don't do a dedication on their fanfics, but I have to honestly dedicate this story to my mother because if it wasn't for her love for the world of Oz and her large collection of it's merchandise I probably would have never been able to think up this Story. So Thank you Mom, I love you.**

* * *

**Oz**

**Prologue**

The queen dashes into the large nursery that her and her husband the king had constructed for their infant daughter, the heir to their throne. She moves over to the crib and gathers the baby in silk swaddling clothing into her arms. The queen looks over her shoulder at the sounds of ambush and battle. She turns her attention back to her daughter, glad to see the princess still fast asleep, as if nothing were going on.

Hearing the sounds of battle steadily draw closer, the queen moves to the dresser for the jewelry box that's sitting atop it. She digs out a small necklace with an oval shaped pendant with a large O and an equal sized Z curving through it, dangling from a thick emerald green ribbon. She puts the ribbon chain around her daughter's neck and presses a kiss to the infant's forehead. "I wanted to give this to you when the time was right, but it seems that the time is now. Take good care of it, baby girl. May it protect you always." The queen whispers to her child.

The doors to the nursery burst open, causing the mother to gasp and turn around quickly to face the intruder; only to find a few of the Royal Guard standing before her.

The queen releases a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, it's you." She nearly whispers.

"Majesty, Glinda advices we get you and the princess to safety. We can't afford to lose either one of you." The guard to the right states as he stands at attention holding a lance in his right hand.

"I will not leave my husband to fight and maybe die alone. My powers will be of use. I want the two of you to get my daughter to safety; even if it's in a different realm. Her powers will be of more use when she's older than now." The queen says and walks over to the knights and lies her daughter into the arms of the quiet knight. She presses another kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Oz is in turmoil, it is no place for her heir to be raised. She will return when the time is right for her to be. War is no place for a baby." The queen whispers trying not to be over heard as well as trying to hold back tears at the fact that she'll most likely never see her baby girl again.

"We'll make sure she'll be well placed in safety and well protected, even if we have to be the ones to do it, Majesty." The knight holding the infant says to reassure his queen. She smiles at him and cups his cheek before pressing a kiss to it.

"I know you will. That's why I've always have and always will trust my baby with you two." She whispers. "Be a good girl." She murmurs to her daughter before picking up her skirts and runs to her husband's side, praying that her daughter will be raised in the right home. The queen knows in her heart of hearts that her and her husband won't live to see the dawn, or the day their daughter returns to save her rightful home.

**Oz**

MacKayla McKenna opens the front door to her and her husband's home, she looks down when she sees no one waiting for her, to find a sleeping infant in a wicker basket wrapped in an emerald green blanket, looking like it's made of silk. MacKayla crouches down beside the baby, she looks around to find no one, no clue to who left the baby on her doorstep. She scoops the baby into her arms and carries her inside. Her husband, Liam McKenna, looks up.

"Who was at the door, sweetheart" He asks slowly climbing to his feet.

"I don't know who, but whoever it was left this baby girl on our doorstep." She answers.

Liam looks at the baby, a gentle smile touches his lips. "We've always wanted a baby. Maybe this is God's way of saying that now is our chance."

"Maybe." MacKayla says and finds a pendant around the baby's neck. "Oz?" She says softly and turns the pendant over and sees more letters. "Ca-mi-da. Camida, maybe that's her name." She says looking up at her husband.

"Camida McKenna. Has a nice ring to it." Liam says.

**Oz**

Ameron, the knight that was carrying the princess looks at the other knight, Gabriel. "We picked correctly, didn't we?" He asks.

"We won't know until the princess gets older. Oz is most likely in ruins anyway. We might as well stay here and keep an eye on her." Gabriel answers. "Besides you told her majesty that we'd protect the princess if we had too. We have to make sure that the evil witches won't get the heir to Oz."

Ameron nods his head. "As long as the princess is safe and well there's still a chance for Oz to return to the way she was supposed to be."

* * *

**Please Rate and Review. I want to know what people think of this story. And maybe it'll give me incentive to keep it going. I have up Chapter Four completely written, just needs to be typed, and I want to keep going! X3**


End file.
